Cold Hands, Cold Heart
by agenderscotty
Summary: Marceline; a half-breed with a dead father and a demon mother comes back to Beacon Hills after Peter's defeat. (Scott x OC)
1. A Prologue

Prologue

"Marcy!" Stiles screamed.

"Stiles, get back! You'll be sucked in too!" I yelled.

"Marcy, I'm not letting go of you!" Scott screeched, his voice breaking.

"Scott, you guys don't have a choice. Tell Blair what happened, you have to tell her." I could feel myself being sucked in.

"Marceline, we're not letting go of you." Allison said, grabbing my other hand.

I looked down, a red and blue swirling mass sucking me down. I knew this would happen, she'd been sending me signals for months and I should have known she'd do this on the same night of homecoming. She had no idea how the mortal realm worked, she couldn't just keep doing this without warning because it forced Blair to come up with an excuse.

This was my fault really. I saw what she did and I didn't want to see her. I refused to see her and she wasn't having it. I glanced up, all of them in tears staring at me. I knew how this was going to hurt them, after we'd just dealt with things but they'd all be sucked in if I didn't stop them. I sunk my nails into Scott and Allison's hands, Allison jerked back but Scott held on tight.

"I am not letting go." Scott said.

"Please don't make me hurt you." I replied.

His grip loosened just for a moment and the fear in his eyes made me glad this was happening. I jerked my hand back, being consumed by the mass and overwhelmed by darkness before opening my eyes to a world of fire and ice.


	2. Chapter One

The cold breeze hit my face. It was late and I needed to get home before Blair went in to full meltdown mode. Being back in Beacon Hills felt strange, well actually being back in the mortal realm honestly was what felt so weird. The barrier between everything was thinner here so going back and forth wasn't as hard.

I walked past the ice rink when I heard a lot of commotion that shouldn't have been coming from an ice rink after 10pm. I slid through the partly cracked door and then I saw him and I swear my heart almost fluttered. The feeling only lasted until I saw the other people standing near him. The three teens didn't really register at first but the adult did because I recognized him. I clenched my fists and immediately approached the ice rink.

I picked up the broom to my right as I walked out. I watched as he was held down on the ice. The person holding him down must have noticed my approach because I saw him turn. His betas were useless to help him as I shoved him to the ground, snapped the broom bottom off and shoved it directly into his shoulder. He tried scooting away from me and I leaned down on the broom, it going completely through his body and tapping against the ice.

"Marcy?" I heard his voice behind me, low with this mangled tinge to it.

"Hi, Scott." I said, turning around and beaming at him with an award winning smile.

"Don't kill him." Scott begged.

I leaned down to him, grabbing the broom against him and jerking it out in one swoop. The blood covering my hand smelled almost sour but I was intent on proving a point. I looked at his betas, all of them pretty much cowering and I let my eyes shift as I licked the blood from my palm.

"Man, bad alpha blood is disgusting." I grimaced, I hovered over him as he panted on the ground. "Derek, don't make me actually hurt you."

I grabbed Scott under the arm and hoisted him up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, smiling.

"Can you take me to Deaton's?" Scott asked with a groan.

"You still work for him?" I asked with a laugh. "Give me just a minute."

I jerked him up, holding him bridal style, I gave my legs a little shake before I took off. We were in front of Deaton's office in a good five minutes. I knocked on the door. Deaton opened the door and I thought he was going to pass out when he saw me.

"Marceline?" Deaton asked, breathlessly.

"Yes, I know. Big shock after I got sucked into a higher hell dimension." I laughed. "Take him, if I don't get back soon, Blair is going to lose it."

"We need to talk." Scott managed to say.

"My dude, you are looking rough so you get fixed up and we'll talk tomorrow at school." I said, passing him off to Deaton.

I turned and headed back home. I unlocked the door before it was jerked open and Blair was standing there teary eyed. She immediately hugged me.

"Blair, its fine." I said, patting her back. "She knows she can't pull me down again now unless I consent to it. We made a blood pact."

"Go to bed, you're going back tomorrow." She said, releasing me.

I went to my room and climbed into bed after throwing on pajamas. Tomorrow would be interesting.


	3. Chapter Two

I arrived at school and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel everyone's eyes on me. Blair made up some story that I had a breakdown and went to stay with my mother in Washington for a few months after what happened to Lydia. I mean I was with my mother but it was most definitely not in Washington or anywhere near it. I bounded down a set of stairs on the way to my next class, I'd picked up my schedule earlier in the guidance office. I saw them both sitting down and when I saw the smile on Scott's face, I had to watch my step to make sure I didn't fall. I hiked my guitar case and book bag higher on my shoulder and headed down towards them.

"We'll get through this, I know because I love you." I heard Stiles say.

"Man, I wasn't gone that long, was I?" I laughed.

Stiles looked up; his mouth open and his eyes tearing up.

"Marcy?" He asked, like he was convinced it wasn't me.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't cry you dork." I said, plopping down behind him and Scott.

He practically jumped on me to hug me.

"Stiles, I swear to god, I'm gonna put you in a head lock." I laughed.

He let go of me, wiping at his face with his sleeve. Scott squeezed my knee and then looked back at Stiles.

"So what's the Scooby gang up to now?" I asked.

"Well some creepy lizard thing attacked me and we're trying to figure out what it is." Stiles replied.

"Deaton said Allison's family might have some kind of records or a book with the things they've hunted in it." Scott explained.

"Like a bestiary?" I asked.

Scott chuckled.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott laughed.

"It's an encyclopedia of mythical creatures, dude." Stiles stated.

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Scott pouted.

"Well we're both creatures of the night so Stiles has probably looked at every article Google could link him to and I'm ya know." I laughed, giving them a shrug.

"We need to find that book." Stiles and Scott both said at the same time.

Scott took off in one direction to his next class, Stiles and I were headed out to the courtyard for a study hall. I gripped my case and bag straps as we headed down the hall.

"How's Lydia?" I asked.

"Human, if that's what you mean. I mean, she's Lydia, she's not going to tell us about her actual feelings." Stiles laughed.

"I've been calling her since I got back. She's avoiding me." I stated.

"She thinks you flipped and bailed town." Stiles replied.

"I mean it's not like I can tell her: hey Lyds got sucked into a hell dimension by my mom who is a literal demon and oh yeah I'm half demon. Oh and I got bit by a vampire so I also ya know, got that whole thing going for me!" I whisper yelled, waving my hands around.

"We haven't even told her about werewolves yet. I think you're on a whole other level." He laughed.

We finally were in the courtyard and I spotted Allison sitting at a table, book in hand. I tugged on Stiles and we headed over. I leaned down to where my face was in front of hers. She looked up from her book and almost fell out of her seat. I grabbed her, steadying her with a laugh.

"So did Scott just not tell you guys I was back or what?" I laughed.

She threw her arms around my waist and gave me a tight squeeze. That incredible smile lit up her face.

"Speaking of Scott telling us things, you tried to kill Derek?" Stiles questioned.

"What can I say, don't you know I'm a villain?" I laughed.

Stiles and Allison squirmed.

"I wasn't going to really kill him." I lingered around the word - really. "I just lightly maimed him. Anyways, about this bestiary?"

Allison grinned like she was about to say the same thing Scott had.

"Look I don't wanna know what you and Scott do in your free time, we don't mean bestiality." Stiles exclaimed. "It's like a book, probably old."

"Bound in leather?" Allison asked.

"Could be." I replied.

"I've definitely seen him carry it around." Allison replied.

"Wait, he who?" I asked.

"Can you get it?" Stiles asked.

"Not without his keys." Allison said, sighing.

"We'll talk to Scott, make a plan." Stiles said.

"He who?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, my grandfather." Allison replied.

We went our separate ways when study hall ended and I headed to my last few classes. Lydia was full force avoiding me. School finally ended and I headed home. Blair was pacing around the living room, almost yelling on the phone in Korean. Another business call. I plopped down on the couch and tossed my guitar on the loveseat and unzipped my backpack, jerking out my homework and speeding through it. I leaned back on the couch and she was still going on. Something about a department filing their paperwork incorrectly. She finally got off the phone and plopped down next to me with a sigh.

"Bad call?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like companies expect me to do their paperwork for them or something." She groaned. "How was today?"

"Scott, Stiles and Allison were all fine. Stiles cried a little." I laughed. "Lydia's avoiding me. I can't blame her."

"I heard Gerard's in town so what's the Scooby gang doing about it?" She asked.

"Well right now they're concerned with some lizard like creature apparently and trying to get the Argent's bestiary." I replied, almost with a laugh. "I'm supposed to help them with some plan tonight but there isn't much of a place for me in it, it's been months, they've grown used to it being a trio."

"You'll slide right back in, no biggie." She replied. "Just go after the game and see if they still need help. Are you taking your supplements?"

"Yeah, I haven't craved all day." I stated. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Have you?" She countered.

"You know I only need like four hours of sleep." I groaned.

"Even if it's four hours, you need them." She stated. "I'm going to go shower and try to sleep. I have another call at 4am."

She headed up the stairs and I flopped down on the couch, stretching out. Blair was my cousin, my dad's sister's kid and she'd taken care of me ever since the incident that left me without a dad and with me never wanting anything to do with my mom ever again. I glanced at the time and decided to practice some chords before I headed back to the school for the game. My phone started to vibrate next to me, I glanced at it; it was Stiles. It vibrated twice then stopped, like he'd called me on accident which could only mean one thing: that something was wrong. I headed back to the school and walked towards the doors. I honed in on a lot of splashing and headed towards the indoor pool.

I saw Stiles holding Derek barely above the water and then I saw a creature creeping along the rim of the pool. I knew what it was the second I saw it. Seconds later, Scott had pulled both of them out of the water and was going at it with the Kanima. I went to Stiles, checking to see if he was alright. I glanced at Derek, his heart was still beating so he was fine. The Kanima took off through the glass roof and Scott came over to us. I got Stiles a towel and we headed out to Scott's car. He flipped open a laptop and plugged in the flash drive, pulling up the bestiary.

"Is this even a language?" Scott asked.

"It's archaic latin." I stated.

"How are we even supposed to read this?" Stiles asked.

"Guys, I kinda know what it is." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"A Kanima." Derek said, approaching us with Erica standing behind him.

Scott had filled me on the betas.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles exclaimed, towards Derek and not towards me.

"Not until it looked at its own reflection." Derek replied.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott realized.

"Or who." Derek stated.

"Well what else do you know?" Stiles scoffed.

"Just stories, rumors." Derek replied.

I audibly groaned at his response.

"So it's like us?" Scott asked.

"It's a shape-shifter, yeah but it's not right." Derek said.

"It's like an abomination." Stiles stated.

Derek nodded and turned to leave.

"Derek, we need to work together. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott called after him.

"You trust them?" Derek demanded.

"No one trusts anyone, that's the problem." Scott replied, irritated. "While we're out here arguing, there's something out here killing people and it's faster and scarier than all of us."

"I know one thing, when I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek stated before storming off.

I was filled with annoyance and jerked forward to go after him.

"Marcy, it's okay." Scott said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I was immediately calm and turned back to the two of them.

"Go get your mom, dude. Stiles, go home and change before you get sick. See you nerds tomorrow." I said, waving as I headed towards my car.


End file.
